


Come With Me

by Foxy_Scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depends, M/M, Memory-loss, Minor Sakura-bashing, don't really like her, i don't know where this is going either, might be hardcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Scarecrow/pseuds/Foxy_Scarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sasuke fought Naruto in the Valley of the End, he never expected he would be carrying Naruto's limp body back to Orochimaru. Announced as dead or missing-nin proven otherwise, and with bounties worth millions on both of the teenagers' heads, their friends fight desperately to get them back. And four years later, they finally meet again.</p><p>(A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Valley of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Series of Unexpected Events

A/N: Haha, I shouldn't be doing another story I know, but I don't have any inspiration left for my other one. Sooo...I went into a Naruto phase, and a new shipping fandom.

Warnings: Coarse language, violence, and possible shounen-ai

 

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, leaping after the black haired boy through the forest canopy with incredible speed. He pushed himself to go faster; to get Sasuke back, for Sakura, for everyone else and for his sanity. Naruto knew he would not be able to rest easy until Sasuke was back where he belonged, in Konohagakure. Naruto had promised he'd bring Sasuke back and he never went back on his word.

All of a sudden, Sasuke's retreating form dropped from his line of sight and Naruto panicked.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, eyes darting around to try and catch a glimpse of something that resembled a black duck's butt. However he instead stumbled to a stop on a small expanse of rock which dropped down into a river. Naruto glanced around warily, body low in a crouch. Peering over the edge of his little rock platform, he realised two gigantic statues had been carved into the rock on either side of a waterfall and Sasuke was standing on the other head.

"They're not so different to us. Both of them, the best of friends who fought to the death in this valley. The Valley of the End," Sasuke spoke. His voice was soft, but Naruto could hear it clearly over the thundering roar of the waterfall.

"Why? What made you be like this-"

"Nothing will stand in my way. Nothing of this, has to do with anything with you. I won't let anyone lead me astray from my path." Sasuke continued as he spun around, his curse pattern slowly spreading across his face.

Naruto growled furiously at his team mate's stubborn attitude. It was barely the sound of a human, echoing the anger of the Kyuubi caged inside of him. Naruto could barely see anything beyond the haze of his frustration and the flashing memories of their friendship. Why couldn't Sasuke see the people who cared for him behind his wall of hate and vengeance - the people who would risk their lives to see him safe?

"My childish games with Konoha are over. Go home, dobe."

Hurt flickered across Naruto's face before settling into an exhausted expression. 

"Chouji...Kiba...Neji...Shikamaru...Thick brows...They all risked their lives to follow you here," Naruto said quietly, remembering their determination to help this asshole in front of him. As he spoke he felt familiar rage boil up within him. 

"So what the hell are you thinking about your comrades?!" Naruto growled suddenly, leaping across the chasm to hopefully beat some sense into the duckbutt-haired bastard. He crashed into Sasuke, his momentum knocking over the Uchiha before he socked the bastard's jaw. Sky blue eyes were wide with anger, his pupils contracting into slits. Shaky hands gripped the collar of Sasuke's shirt and lifted him up, kneeling on top of his traitourous friend.. 

"What the hell am I to you?!"

"Do I get any stronger by staying with these 'comrades'?" Sasuke stared intensely at Naruto. When the blonde didn't reply, Sasuke glared at him, the whites of his left eye bleeding into black.

"I'm going to Orochimaru."

"OROCHIMARU ONLY WANTS YOU TO BE HIS NEXT VESSEL! HE WAS THE ONE WHO ATTACKED OUR VILLAGE-"

"Your village."

The sudden interruption made Naruto pause for a second. The words did not. Snarls and growls were ripped from his mouth as his anger shot through his shaky bounds of control, but Sasuke - sensing the danger - lifted Naruto off him by his collar and punched him squarely in the stomach. The blonde was knocked into the river where he struggled to surface and regain control of the beast within.   
"Go away fox! Stop trying to take control of my body!!"   
Naruto broke the surface with a gasp, his eyes back to normal and slowly channelled chakra to his feet to allow him to walk on the water. 

"We never finished that fight*. It's about time to finish it," Sasuke spoke over the sound of the waterfall. Running down the cliff-face, he charged his chidori and narrowed his eyes at Naruto who was charging his own rasengan at the same time. 

"That same one from before..." Sasuke thought, thinking of the mutilated water tank.

"That wasn't a fight that I wanted!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he raced towards the Uchiha at the same time.

Yet despite his words, he continued running and they raised their fists to-

BOOM.

Both were flung backwards by the shock waves but they staggered to their feet again, determined to stop the other. They ran at each other again, grappling and throwing kicks to gain the upper hand when Sasuke managed to land a blow to Naruto's head and heft him up with one arm. 

"You're done, dumbass." 

And he shoved his chidori through Naruto's chest.

"Let me out! You know you need my power to defeat the boy. You're dying you brat, let me OUT!" the nine-tailed fox growled.

'No! Not if I can help it!' Naruto yelled back at the nine-tailed fox, who was snarling viciously from within its cage, lips pulled back in a grin and revealing sharp teeth very capable for destruction. 

"You're too late, brat." 

Round pupils contracted into slits and Sasuke punctured his right lung. 

"It's over. You can't use jutsu because you can't even move your arm. You'll drown in your own blood," Sasuke sneered...

...only to be kicked away and left to watch as Naruto's chest healed itself in front of his eyes. But that was the least of his worries as the blonde changed before his eyes. Sharpened canines were bared in a grimace as red chakra engulfed the small body. Thin lines became thick black stripes across his cheeks. And tears that were making their way down his face.

"This is Naruto? What is this pressure?!! And that chakra...is he a monster?!"  
The horrifying image of the Kyuubi no Kitsune reared itself in Sasuke's mind, even though he was too young to have seen it. 

"I'LL STOP YOU. EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK THE BONES IN YOUR BODY, I WILL STOP YOU," Naruto yelled, a gravelly undertone appearing in his voice.

The strange chakra formed a tail at the base of his spine and two ears atop his head, claws manifesting themselves at his fingertips. Naruto leaped forward and slammed Sasuke into the cliff side.

"Why won't you wake up? Why won't you come back to me?!" Naruto screamed hoarsely, tears still leaking out from his red eyes. 

"Because my future is not where my dreams are. They're in the past, where they've always been."

And with that, Sasuke's dark hair bled into white, a cross appearing on the bridge of his nose as the curse fully manifested itself on his body.

The two friends engaged each other again, each a beast and monster in their own way. The sound of loud humming and a thousand birds filled the ravine as they prepared their attacks.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two transformed boys ran towards each other and slammed their jutsus together with all their might, a blindingly white chakra wave blasting out from the combination of the two powerful jutsus. When aftershock cleared, Sasuke stumbled towards Naruto's unconscious form as the ever-coincidental rain started pouring. He winced, a hand shooting to his left arm before he fell down as well, his face hovering inches above Naruto's unconscious face.

He had no more energy left to kill. Not only energy, he had no chakra, no strength, no weapon and not the heart to kill the boy in front of him. Face contorting into a grimace, he fought his own conscious and memories of that little boy he held fingers with. Small tears sprung to the corners of his eyes and mixed with the pouring rain when he made his decision. He was not Itachi's puppet, and he'd find his own way to obtain the Mangekyo to surpass his traitorous brother. For now though...his best friend would stay with him. Nobody deserved to go back to a place like Konoha, especially Naruto. Despite the secret of the Kyuubi, he was no idiot and he had figured out just who the demon was sealed in when he saw Naruto's transformation. Sasuke had seen the things the villagers had put Naruto through but he hadn't understood why. He knew how painful it was to have no family. To have them ripped away from you and live alone was something nobody should have to go through. 

'He would make a valuable asset to Orichimaru as well,' Sasuke thought absent-mindedly. Having made up his mind, he heaved Naruto's limp body onto his back and trudged slowly away into the forest, his grey form disappearing into the murky shadows of the forest.

\- 

When Kakashi had received news from Tsunade that five rookies had left by themselves to intercept the four very trained Oto-nin, he had thought she'd been at her secret sake stash again. But just then, Kakashi had seen the bright flash and the immense amount of chakra from the trees and was now leaping along the tree branches as fast as he could.

"Hey boss, is that where we're headed?" his nin-dogs asked motioning towards the dissipating chakra explosion.

"Yes," Kakashi replied trying to save his breath on getting there as fast as possible without slowing down.

'Sasuke, Naruto, I hope you're both okay, for Konoha and for my sake. I couldn't bear to lose more of my precious people.'

A/N: TBC...Did ya like it? Drop a comment or something. I'm open to any ideas, so lemme know if you want something to happen, because I need IDEAS for my brain.

*That fight on a roof or something, where Naruto ripped apart this water tank and yeah.

Kudos to the rain who always comes at the right time.   
The fight was based off the actual fight as some may notice from what they say. 

I cringe when I look back at what I wrote so I am intensely rewriting.


	2. Rivals

WARNINGS: Slightly graphic, coarse language.

Naruto sat up groggily, his head pounding and his mouth felt like sandpaper. And his body hurt all over. Just what the hell was he doing...?

"Whaa...?" he mumbled thickly, squinting in the dark room. He looked around blearily to see where his was when a ray of light shone through a narrow gap. 

"Ughh, my eyes...."

"Maa, rise and shine Naruto-kun," a voice hissed amusedly. Naruto frowned. He knew that voice from somewhere...but where the heck was he?

'Oh right. Sasuke.'

Oh shit Sasuke. 

He turned to look at the speaker and froze for a moment before struggling to get off the bed.

"WHY AM I HERE! AND GIVE SASUKE BACK!" Naruto shouted. 

Orochimaru simply chucked humourlessly when Naruto slammed his palms together to form a jutsu. As he started mold his chakra, he let out a choked cry of pain as a jolt of blinding pain coursed through his body. He slumped back onto the lumpy futon groaning in agony. Only then did he realise that there was some kind stone cuffs on his wrists. Naruto raised them to his face and stared at it while Orochimaru gloated above him.

"Do you like them? They're made especially for you. It's powerful enough to stop even your chakra flow." he sneered.*

"You....STALKER!" Naruto growled struggling for intellectual words.

"....stalker?" Orichimaru cocked his head to the side. "You're not quite off."

He strolled over to Naruto's side where his ankles were cuffed to the floor, the chains clanking whenever the blonde tried to get up.

"Get AWAY FROM ME!!" Naruto yelled, frantically trying to get up to face the creepy man in front of him and fight him off somehow. However, he only tripped and fell back on his ass. The snake grinned widely, showing his teeth and loomed over his captor. 

"You're not going anywhere Naruto-kun. See, Sasuke has the perfect body and bloodline, but you'll be the perfect pet to fight for me," he explained patiently as if to a child. "You'll see. The Uchiha boy really did a good job bringing you here."

"What? Sasuke brought me here? But why? What the hell is that bastard thinking!" Naruto raged. His head was pounding with each question that popped into his mind, and he ground the heels of his palm into his temples. A knock on the door disturbed his chain of thoughts and he looked up again. A white haired man with round glasses peered in from the doorway.

"Ah Kabuto-kun, is Sasuke-kun awaiting me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hai."

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled. He struggled up again, the chains clanking loudly and strained to pull himself free. "Let me go see Sasuke! At least, if you're gonna keep me here-"

"No will do~" Orochimaru sang. "I don't want you to be getting any ideas about anything. I'm not stupid Naruto-kun."

Naruto frowned angrily at the snake-creep and bared his teeth, sticking out his tongue. It was the least he could do. Ah wait, there were his middle fingers too-

"Don't stick out your tongue unless you're going to do something with it. Have fun, Naruto-kun," the snake-like man sneered before slamming the door shut just as he stuck them up.

"JUST YOU WAIT! Kakashi-sensei and my friends will be looking for me so you better watch your back you unsufferable jerk!" Naruto yelled after him.

After several moments filled with silence and heavy breathing, he found himself curling up into a ball on his side. He tucked his head between his knees, making himself as small as possible in the cold dark room.

'Just you wait...'

.:.:.:.:.:.

Kakashi finally arrived to the Valley of the End, and by now it was pouring rain. Pakkun trotted up to a soaked hitai-ite and sniffed it.

"It's Sasuke's."

"Can you find him? Kakashi asked worriedly.

The little chubby dog snuffled around for a while before shaking his head.

"Nah, the rain washed away his scent."

Kakashi scratched his head. There was something missing...

"Then....where's Naruto?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Everybody in Konoha was frantically searching for Naruto. It had been two months since he had disappeared. They sent out the best trackers, hunter-nin and ANBU, but the trail had long since grown cold. Tsunade was having doubts whether her little gaki would come back. Rock Lee was crying about the extinguished flame of youth, while all that was left of Team 7...Kakashi took it the worst. Sakura had started training with Tsunade for medical skills and knowledge, so at least she could be useful. However, Kakashi felt like it was his fault, his fault his two kawaii genin were gone. He was moping around Konoha, and everyday he would spend hours upon hours sitting next to the KIA stone. That's where he was now, crouching down with his arms thrown over his knees.

"I'm so sorry...."

He glanced off to the side at the ANBU who appeared.

"The Hokage summons you to her office."

Kakashi sighed.

"I'll be there."

He never said when.

Two hours later, he decided he should probably go unless he wanted Tsunade to murder him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Naruto stared blankly at the wall opposite him. Orochimaru had visited him countless times, but he ignored him every single time. He wouldn't give in, his friends would save him, he knew they would. He'd saved them many times, so they would do the same.

Orochimaru was starting to get annoyed. Nothing was working. He wanted to break Naruto into little tiny pieces and then reshape him as his own ideal shinobi. A shinobi who relished in killing. Such a fine specimen, a jinchuuriki, would not go to waste unlike those Konoha idiots who didn't recognise talent under their upturned noses. Orochimaru scowled. He leaned back on his stone throne, watching Sasuke fight against his clone. His new body was progressing well at least. Kabuto appeared next to him, assessing the fight in front of him.

"Ah Kabuto-kun. Have you found anything?"

"Hai, Orichimaru-sama. From a group of....passing Konoha shinobi."

Orichimaru held out his hand. Kabuto dropped a scroll - that was partially bloodstained - onto his hand. He chuckled as he read through the scroll and grinned maliciously.

"This will shatter my little jinchuuriki."

He stood up and swept towards Naruto's room, leaving Sasuke to his own devices, and opened the door to reveal an exhausted Naruto. He was sitting on the futon and staring at nothing. But there was still am unmistakable gleam of hope in his tired eyes. One that would be extinguished he was sure.

Orochimaru walked over to the blonde, and held out a scroll.

"A little message from Konoha," he smirked.

"I TOLD you they would come for me." Naruto smiled triumphantly, his small tired brain not connecting the dots from the message and the smirk. When Naruto scanned through the letter, his face turned deathly pale.

"Th-they're...."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
Two hours before...

When everyone had gathered in the Hokage's office including Kakashi who had swung in through the window which usually made Tsunade mad, she couldn't care less at this point. She took a deep breath. She had to do this.

"Everyone, you know Uzumaki Naruto has been missing for the last four months. As a container of an extremely powerful demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune-"

At this, everyone gasped except for the jounin. Murmurs of fear, surprise and confusion spread throughout the room. Jiraiya was in the corner of the room, leaning on the wall with a shadow across his eyes.

"-AND SO the council has deemed it too dangerous and the other villages are in great danger if he continues to roam free. Therefore, U-UzumakiNa-naruto ..." Here she started to cry.

"W-will be hereby d-d-declared as a-a.." and now Tsunade was sobbing, tears leaking uncontrollably as her body was wracked with shudders. She put her head into her arms as Shizune patted her on the back consolingly.

"Missing n-nin of Konoha," came Tsunade's muffled voice from her bowed position on the desk.

Everyone was shocked while Kakashi was frozen still. Suddenly protests and yells from the genin flooded the room like a dam breaking. While some jounins looked unaffected, other jounin like Kurenai and Yamato looked like they were about to cry.** Jiraiya continued to stand still. 

"SILENCE!! The decision is final! Dismissed."

The genin filed out of the room dejectedly, a few of them crying while the adults ushered them out. Kakashi remained silent.

Tsunade slumped into her chair, sniffling as she rolled up the scroll.

"Crow."

An ANBU wearing a crow mask appeared in front of her.

"Take this scroll to the neighbouring countries."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Be careful. It contains all the information about Naruto being a Missing n-nin," she choked out. 

Crow's mask covered his expression.

"Hai," he replied stoicly.

And then Tsunade was alone, staring down at the bingo book with Naruto's name, picture and price next to Sasuke's. ¥15,000,000 reward each, dead or alive.

"I'm so sorry...Naruto."

.:.:.:.:.:.

"Th-they're abandoning me?" Naruto asked in disbelief, blue eyes wide and confused. Orochimaru was grinning at him. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura.....and Kakashi. Everyone...

"Yes Naruto-kun...everyone. Everyone but me, and Sasuke. I can teach you everything, here, and Sasuke-kun will be here too..."

And the light, the hope in Naruto's eyes...were extinguished. His blue eyes were dull and dead, and his faith in 'comrades' withered away leaving a husk of the former boy who never gave up, who never abandoned his friends.

"Do you understand Naruto-kun?"

"Hai Orichimaru...sama."

A/N: *The part where they tell you exactly how everything works.  
** I don't remember much, but I'm pretty sure that he hasn't met Yamato yet, but for the sake of this story just pretend he has. Then I realised I completely forgot about Jiraiya. Sorry about that.


	3. Fight to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> narusasu go fighty fight, orochimaru be creepy creep and konoha just wants their blonde brat.

A/N: lolol a year later is another 1000 words.

Kick. Dodge. Punch, duck, jutsu seals...

"Rasengan."

"Chidori."

Two blindingly blue attacks clashed like they did 3 years ago. However, there was no massive explosion like before. The walls and the floor of the room absorbed the overflowing chakra, while the ceiling- well there wasn't one by now. The two teenage boys had destroyed it a long time ago. There was no use in fixing it. Orochimaru sat on his stone throne, resting his head on a palm. He watched his powerful students battle it out, evaluating them. The three long years had indeed been kind on them, Orochimaru not as much. From two prepubescent boys, Orochimaru had trained two deadly ninjas who obeyed his commands. 

Sasuke had excelled in ninjutsu and genjutsu, but his taijutsu skills could still be improved, not to be saying he was weak. His powerful strength was hidden under his pale skin and lean muscles and he was quickly learning kenjutsu. He had exceeded all of Orochimaru's expectations. He was also excelling in using his Sharingan to be the deadly weapon he knew it to be.   
Naruto on the other hand was someone to be feared when matched in taijutsu and ninjutsu although he still had lots of work to do in genjutsu and chakra based areas. Naruto's speed was almost fast enough to rival his father's. However, revently when Orochimaru tried to find something Naruto could specialise in, he found that he naturally excelled in fuinjutsu, something that amazed Orochimaru. Naruto was extremely powerful in that area, but Sasuke's genjutsu was also deadly. They weighed each other out, and were almost an invincible team. They didn't need a unit of three.

Meanwhile in the stadium, the fighting had escalated, and the two boys fought with an intent to maim.

"Enough!" Orochimaru called. Sasuke and Naruto paused immediately, both about to punch each other in the face. They stepped away from each other, the powerful hum of chakra dying down. It didn't escape Orochimaru's notice that they hooked their index and middle fingers together with each other before bowing to their master, awaiting further instructions.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kakashi's team was leaping through the trees hurriedly, all of them worried out of their minds. Even Akamaru was whining. This was their 53rd expedition in locating the two genin, although their skills were anything but.

"I sure hope Naruto and Sasuke are still okay..." Kakashi muttered. "Kiba, are we close?"

Kiba sniffed the air and wrinkled his forehead as he thought.

"The scent is faded but still there. They've been here recently. We should send out clones to scout out the area."

"Good idea." Each person summoned a clone and sent them away into the dim forest. Now for the wait.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The two young nin sat in a cold chamber, quietly eating. Sasuke sat on a futon, while Naruto sat on the floor. They never took their eyes away from their bowls, silence reigning in the room. For some people it would've been an awkward silence, but for Sasuke and Naruto, it was a comfortable silence. They didn't need to fill the emptiness with empty words. Once the teenagers finished, they placed their bowls outside the door. Climbing into their futons which were a metre away from each other, they sat cross-legged. Finally, empty sky blue eyes met pitch black eyes which never seemed to end. They were opposites, yet exactly the same.

Sasuke was burning with revenge, with the insatiable urge to kill his brother. He would kill anyone who got in his way. Merciless. Naruto, on the other hand, was like a washed out colour. Whether the victim ran or fought, he didn't care. Naruto barely even spoke. However, Naruto was the only one who could calm Sasuke down when he went too far. But that didn't mean he was incapable of killing another person. He was far more than capable. They simply balanced each other out.

The two teens were still staring into each others eyes. Their deadpan expressions seemed set in stone, but they seemed to converse with each other with their eyes. At last, they broke eye-contact and lay down, facing away from each other. A sword within arms reach. A kunai within range.

"Night." 

Sasuke blew out the light.

"...Goodnight."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The tired and dejected group of ninja's sat wearily on the ground. It had already been an hour since they sent clones to scout. Some of them were already starting to lose hope. Until suddenly....

"The east!" Sakura shouted jumping up. "My clone was killed by a trap in the east!" 

Rock Lee joined her and stood up, pumping his fist up. "Yosh! Let the flames of youth burn!"

Everyone stood up tiredly and leapt into the trees. 

"We'll go over to where Sakura's clone disappeared before calling it a day. In this state, we wouldn't even be awake enough to fight a chuunin," Kakashi sighed. 

The team of jounin had trained in every waking second for this moment. It would do no good if they were not even awake enough to sense an enemy 10 metres away.

The team mumbled in agreement before disappearing into the canopy.

.:.:.:.:.:.

"Orochimaru-sama."

"Ahh Kabuto-kun, what brings you here at this hour?" 

"One of our traps to the west was activated by a clone wearing a Konoha hitai-ite."

A smirk raised a corner of the snake's lips. 

"Well, it's finally time to test our weapons' loyalty, hmm?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Tomorrow, we will find Naruto and Sasuke. And tomorrow we'll be bringing them back, severely injured or not," Kakashi stated "We leave before dawn."

"Hai!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"You have been assigned a mission. A group of people have been seen infiltrating our premises, approximately at jounin level or above. You have been sent to eliminate them tomorrow at all costs. No survivors."

"We can take care of them. We will leave no-one alive," Sasuke replied coldly before walking away.

Naruto only stared at Kabuto for a while, before he slid his eyes away and followed Sasuke down the dark corridor. His frosty blue eyes said everything. They promised death.

A/N: It's shorter than usual.....and as usual reviews will make me happy. And less lazy. Because people actually like it. Tell me any ideas :D

 

Get the AppLanguageAbout UsWritersBusinessJobsPressTermsHelp© 2017 Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> Til next time...


End file.
